


A Hunter And His Doll

by HetfieldsHair



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Inanimate Objects That Become Animate Objects, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetfieldsHair/pseuds/HetfieldsHair
Summary: A Hunter named Harold grows weary of the hunt, and decides to relieve some stress with an inanimate doll. Not for the little ones, as a fifty-two years young man takes his frustrations out on a poor, innocent, eldritch horror.To a new beginning!





	A Hunter And His Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s to a new career of smut, debauchery, and shameless shenanigans! Thank you, to everyone who even bothers to support me. More content to come!

You were in a bind and needed a break. What you had was all you were getting, and, you couldn't complain that much.

Yet still, after searching the entire workshop, and making sure Gehrman wasn't around, you had propped your Doll up quite nicely on the runesmithing table. It was the sturdiest, and, the least encumbered. Now was the time to figure out if this was all a waste of time.

You sat on your knees, pushing its legs apart haphazardly. Breathing coolly, you reached out and pinched the fabric of the Doll's expertly designed panties. Frilly and pink, though, a much duller shade. You tugged them down to her thighs, and then down her stockings, before placing them gently beside you. Looking back up, you found your prize.

A slit so Human-like that it could've fooled you in any other instance, and, a ring of carefully fashioned 'muscle' beneath it. Both colored white, with their blackish outlines, and marks, to let you know that it had just as much time spent on the orifices as it did on everything else. Though the way her limbs all connected was quite unsettling, you were able to shrug it off, this time, spreading her legs further and sliding a single finger up the faux-vulva. It was soft, but, not quite human. More elastic than a human would be. And less pliable. Yet smooth enough to be enticing.

The moment of truth arrived. You pressed the sole digit against the unused hole, and, it started to slide in. Though, lubricant would be needed for anything larger, once you fit it to the knuckle, you were fairly certain this wasn't just another cutesy design aspect, she was a functioning, anatomically correct, Doll. Swirling your finger around her walls, the tightness was definite and present. You pulled the appendage out with a small, comedic pop, and next tested her pucker.

Accurately enough, it was a lot firmer on the outside. Wiggling the tip against it, and twisting, side to side, it sank in, the insides being almost unnaturally human. Not- not that you would know. Eheh. Only an accurate guess. Probing to the furthest depth, you concluded this was just as good an option as the other. How delightful. Pulling your hands free and standing up, you took one more glance over your shoulder before undoing your belt.

You pulled your trousers and undergarments to your knees, letting free, at last, your fairly swollen member. About half-mast, it swayed lazily in the air, you scratching the thick beard on your face with a small groan of relief. You stood between her legs, reaching down to wrap a hand around the girth of it and stroke, from base to tip, until it grew to a reasonable eight-and-a-half inches. For someone of your lineage, it was nothing special. A tall, broad Scott, ought to not disappoint.

Swallowing what was currently in your mouth, you waited a moment, before spitting into your hand. You hadn't eaten anything for days, so, it was as clean as human saliva got. Not that either of you were keeping record, here. Messily dripping the fluid onto your erection, it coated it and fell down the sides, you once-more taking to stroking it until it was slick. Er. Maybe more spit would be needed.

After thoroughly spitting into your own hand, and, wiping it off on your pant-leg, you reached down under her thighs, and pulled her a bit closer, and into a bit more of a fitting position. There was something strangely alluring and arousing about the way she never blinked, and never moved. God. What a pervert you were. Brushing the throbbing head of your cock against her entrance, it took a few tries to get it aligned perfectly. That tightness came to bite you in the ass, as, it made squeezing in past the first inch a bit aching, but, after that, it was Divine.

Grunting, you rolled your hips forward and slid in a bit deeper, repeating this motion, over, and over again, until your hips twitched together and you sighed in bliss. Kneading the soft, almost rubbery, though, still too plush, flesh that composed her rear, you clenched your teeth as you pulled back a few inches and hilted yourself once again. As she started to open up, you were able to move a bit more freely, rocking yourself steadily against her, to the sounds of lewd, wet, slapping.

You must've had a thing for dolls or unnaturally low standards, as, when your pace started to become rhythmic and rough, to the most non-abusive standard, you leant forward and pressed your dry, cracked lips, against her quintessentially soft ones, tilting your head and pushing your tongue into her mouth. The allowed yourself to moan, once, and your fingernails to dig into her hips, while you lost yourself in pleasure.

You pulled away and a thin strand of saliva connected you, before, you shut your mouth and it separated. Looking back down at her, it was another gorgeous sight. The way she bulged around your girth was most pleasing to the eye, and the fact that your own spit hadn't run out yet was pure miracle. In fact, it seemed almost that there was even more of the slickness. Something you choosed to ignore, until you heard a creak.

Not even ceasing thrusting, you glanced down for the source of the sound. It was quiet, but, you were exceptionally keen to pick up on things like this after a few trips through Yharnam. When you heard it again, you found the cause. Amidst your hips slamming into the Doll's, you noticed, that her hands with gripping the edges of the table as hard as they possibly could, causing the wood to creak.

Your eyes widened and you had to physically stop yourself, buried as deep as possible in an inanimate object that you held by the thighs, looking up at her once again. She looked as lifeless as ever, until, her walls fluttered around you and she bit her lip. By this point, despite how badly you ached, you had to question it. Staring her in the eyes, you could not find the words.

"Can- C- Please, Oh- Can you please continue, Good Hunter?" Her voice, soft, and foreign, elicited you to not ask so many questions. You only nodded, swallowing deeply, and, starting to work back up to your prior pace. This time, it was definitely an experience different than before. She didn't move, though, remaining as a Doll, despite her whimpers and gasps on occasion that goaded you on.

It was not long before you felt the familiar swell of pleasure in your loins and the begging for release in your brain that had you violently ramming your shaft into her, the horrible, almost disturbing squelches of the act clouding your ears and growing ever-present as you both grew silent, aside hurried, racing breathing. You couldn't help it. You tried to savor the act, but gasping, you hilted her once more, and your thrusts stilled to nothing beyond an inch of movement as you came. She must have finished before you did, because, she had become utterly silent again, and still, too. Panting, you savored the moment, before leaning forward and pressing another kiss to her delicate lips, and pulling out.

A puddle of cum came with your departure and pooled right between her legs, you yourself too tired to clean it up. Slumping against the workshop wall, you slid down it, and caught your breath were you belonged. On the floor. Soon enough, you had closed your eyes, and tapped out, snoring softly and praying subconsciously that the old man wouldn't pop back in.


End file.
